


Losing Him

by orphan_account



Series: Silent Hill AU [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys can just feel Jack slipping away from his very fingers. They blame the migraines but this goes beyond even that. Yet there’s nothing either of them can do but try to hold onto one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Him

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I said I was gonna try doing some little drabbles for my Silent Hill AU that would detail some of Jack and Rhys’ time together during Jack’s spiral downwards. These two in this AU have such a heartbreaking and incredibly deep relationship so I need to flesh it out as best as I can with a few drabbles before I ever get around to writing the main fic.

It wasn’t in _every_ moment that Rhys would be worried for Jack or scared of him. Sometimes there were the good moments, the moments that reminded him of the Jack he’d been with for five years now. The Jack that he had originally fallen in love with. The Jack that made him smile, laugh, and want to spend **every** day of his life with.

Today was, thankfully, one of those days. Jack seemed to not be plagued by his usual migraines, the very things that Jack always claimed made him feel like shit and made him snap at Rhys. The last time Jack had a migraine, just a day prior, he’d punched a hole into the wall of their hallway, leaving Rhys shaking and uncertain of how to approach his boyfriend.

For the rest of the night, he’d mostly avoided Jack, letting him get his paperwork done alone and Rhys typing up a new article in the living room. It was hard to focus, however, when he would hear Jack getting frustrated and shouting at no one in particular. His anger was _terrifying_ and Rhys wished that he’d never had to experience it again.

So it was a day and night difference to feel Jack curling up against Rhys’ back as they laid in bed the next night, Rhys feeling himself go rigid from the initial contact. However, the longer it went on, the more Rhys realized just how tender Jack’s touches were, how soft the brush of his cheek against his back felt, and how quiet the murmurs of Jack’s words were.

Rhys softened and even leaned into Jack’s body, relishing in this moment they were sharing. It only took a moment of stilled breathing for Rhys to make out Jack’s words.

“ _ **Shit**_ , I’m _sorry_ …” Jack muttered, pressing a kiss deeply against the midst of his bare back. “ _I know you get scared…_ ”

Rhys swallowed hard, now worried that Jack might’ve taken offense to Rhys’ fear. He hadn’t quite thought through how Jack might feel about how scared he was when Jack’s migraines were bad.

Taking a deep breath that he didn’t realize he needed until then, Rhys moved his arm to brush his fingers against the top of Jack’s hand as it was pressed firmly against Rhys’ chest, “I’m worried about you, Jack. I’m scared _for_ you.”

“ **No** ,” Jack denied, the feeling of his head shaking slightly running through Rhys. “I see it. You’re scared of me. I see it in your eyes when you look at me.”

Pausing, Jack proceeded to bury his face into Rhys’ back, his hand pressing deeper against Rhys’ chest, “I’m so _**fuckin’**_ _sick_ of you being scared of me.”

This was breaking Rhys’ heart in many different and complicated ways. He knew that he couldn’t deny what Jack was saying… Rhys _was_ scared of him when he got into his episodes. Even more scared that they were growing much more frequent. But what he said himself wasn’t a lie, either. He was scared for Jack as well. Worried sick.

Moving to press his fingers through Jack’s, he grasped the older man’s hand tightly with his own, leaning even further into him as he did so, “I’m sorry, Jack… We’ll go back to another doctor, okay? Get a second opinion. There’s got to be a solution…”

Suddenly, the room was all too quiet, leaving a tense and uncertain atmosphere about the dark bedroom. The only thing that seemed to keep Rhys grounded was the feeling of Jack’s steady breathing on his bare back, a sensation that he welcomed as well as wished happened more often.

Slowly, Rhys began to pry himself from Jack’s firm hold, turning to face him. It was almost too dark to even see Jack’s expression, but Rhys could just make out that there was something distraught in Jack’s features. Something terrible. Something _afraid_.

Rhys couldn’t stop himself from pulling Jack into an embrace with his arm, Jack not at all resisting and even burying himself deeply against Rhys’ thin form. Fingers curled into Jack’s hair as he kept his boyfriend close, slowly pressing his lips into Jack’s shoulder. It was almost as if this one embrace could keep Jack from slipping away from him. As if it could stop whatever was happening to him.

Because as far as Rhys was concerned, _he was losing Jack_. He was losing the man he loved. And the longer it went on, the more he felt there was not a _damn_ thing he could do about it. It made him shiver within the heat of Jack’s body as the silence stretched on, neither willing to break the long needed moment of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my Tumblr ( http://gemodawn.tumblr.com/tagged/silent-hill-au/chrono ) for more information/art on this AU!


End file.
